The invention relates to a collapsible container for transporting a load. More particularly, the invention relates to a mainly rectangular base section, four side sections pivotally connected to the four sides of the base section, and a top section pivotally connected to a first side section. The sections are adapted to pivot in relation to each other between a first position in which they extend in rows mainly parallel across each other, and a second position in which they jointly are define a chamber for containing a load.
Collapsible containers are used to a great extent for transporting a load from one place to another. The load can consist of goods or a liquid. In the latter case, the liquid is transported in a bag-shaped liner which is supported by the container. When the container has been emptied, it is returned in a collapsed state whereby a considerable saving in the transportation costs is obtained.
From WO 97/31832 is known a collapsible container having a four-sided base including a base pallet mounted detachably to a base frame supporting a base panel. A pair of lid halves are hinged to the uppermost edges of the first and second side walls on floating hinges, which allow the lid halves to pivot to a collapsed position in which they are flush with the outer surfaces of the first and second side walls. The container is an IBC bag-in-the-box-type container with a top section, which is divided into two parts.
WO 91/12999 concerns a box-shaped transport cart where the top part of the cart is a specially designed top shelf. When this detachably mounted shelf is in its horizontal position, the front edge and profile member side portions will enclose the upper front corners of the cart, keeping them together and providing protection.
The known collapsible containers typically have a pallet-like base frame with hinges for pivotal mounting of the side sections. In a collapsed state, the side sections will therefore lie stacked on top of the base frame and in the unfolded state, that is upright state, they are normally locked together along adjacent sides for being able to absorb the pressure of the load.
The top section of the known collapsible containers is hinged onto one of the side sections. However, the top section is often of relatively large size and is therefore unhandy and difficult to pivot when the container is to be raised or collapsed. In. order to facilitate this operation, the top section is therefore divided into at least two hinged parts so that operations can take place in at least two successive steps.
However, this structure is costly, and difficult and time-consuming to operate, as the necessary unfolding and subsequent collapsing of the parts of the top section require extra working operations. The strength and stability of the top wall are also reduced by the division of the top wall into hinged parts.
The object of the invention is to provide a collapsible container of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph that has a strong and stable top section and that is easier and quicker to operate than hitherto known when the container is to be raised or collapsed.
The novel and unique features according to the invention, whereby this is achieved, is the fact that the top section is constructed as an unbroken top wall which in the second position of the sections, extends between the top edges of the side sections, and this unbroken top wall is adapted to describe a combined pivoting and displacing movement when it is guided between the second position and a third position in which the top wall extends mainly parallel to the corresponding side section in the second position of this section. Thereby, in an easy and quick manner using e.g. only one hand and in one single sliding movement, the top section can be guided between its final position in which it closes the container at the top and to its position along the first side section.
According to the invention, these movements are guided by means of at least one guide rod which pivotally connects the first side section to an area at the side of the top wall that adjoins the top side of the first side section in second position, and at least one pivoting guide placed topmost on the first side section for accommodating a corresponding slide constructed on the top wall and extending in the same direction as the direction in which this top wall is moved between the second and third position.
In order to obtain a simple and stable guided structure, a guide rod can be pivotally placed in the middle of both of the upright sides of the first side section in the second position and at the top can be placed an angular pivoting guide, one leg of which extends across a slide in the form of a projecting flange constructed on the top wall.
When the top wall is lifted from its third position, its lower end thereby describes a circular arc in a guided manner while the rest of the top wall is swung upwardly at the same time as it is pushed further and further in through the pivoting guides which during this slidingly are holding the top wall in place.
Each guide rod can advantageously be pivotally connected to the top wall by means of an axle journal constructed on the guide rod and journaled in a bearing in the form of a U-shaped clamp placed on the lower side of the top wall and the length of which is longer than the transverse size of the axle journal. Thereby, the top wall can at dismounting conveniently be pulled free a little of its final position over the container before the pivot connection of the guide rod and the top wall effectively starts functioning and guides the movement of the top wall the rest of the way.
In the terminal phase, the top wall is moving in an almost translatory manner closely across the top sides of the upright side sections. This characteristic feature according to the invention is advantageously utilized for locking the top wall in its final position as catches constructed on the top wall are pushed into engagement with the first side wall whereas the top wall itself is pushed into engagement with catches constructed on the top side of the other side sections.
The catches on the two side sections that are perpendicular to the first side section in the second position can be formed as hooks which engage with inclined slots in the projecting flanges of the top wall in such a way that the two side sections are fixed to each other by the top section.
On the top section can furthermore be placed a lock that engages with lock fittings topmost on the opposite side of the first side section in such a way that the top wall clamps this side to the first side when the lock is activated.